Conclusions
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: One-shot. When Sakura knows that Syaoran is hiding something, will she jump to conclusions?


A/N: Here I am, procrastinating from working on homework. This is a quick one-shot, which follows Sakura. I'm not expecting anyone to read it, but if you, please leave a review. This was basically the same idea for la texte narrative (the narrative text) that I had to write for French class. I thought it was too last minute to be any good, but my friends thought it was great. What will you think?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
CCS is owned by CLAMP  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Conclusions  
  
By Beloved  
  
Dedicated to the people who read this fanfic! That means you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was walking though the park, thinking of the amber-eyed man she loved. At the age of twenty-two, she felt that it was about time that she was a fixed part in Syaoran Li's life for good. She never brought up the topic of marriage before, because she figured out that it was natural that they'd eventually end up together.  
  
She didn't know what it was, but there was something different about her dark-haired lover. She couldn't place her finger on the exact spot, but she knew something didn't fit in the puzzle of their relationship. Even though his lips were always ready to warm hers with kisses, he had a certain look in his eyes that meant there was something that he was hiding from her. Even though he had an endless supply of words to express his love, she felt as if he was struggling to keep back something more.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh. Were things actually what she made them out to be? They couldn't. Syaoran loved her more than anything, and there was no reason to doubt his love.  
  
With her new sensation of confidence, Sakura decided to take a different path to clear her head. She didn't go far before she saw Syaoran standing alone in a clearing. The emerald-eyed beauty was about to call out his name until another women came from the other side, and a lump began to form in Sakura's throat.  
  
The woman was no other than Syaoran's former fiancée, Mei Lin Li. In the past, Syaoran's future was supposed to have Mei Lin by his side as his wife. But after falling in love with Sakura, he fought to break off the engagement. He succeeded, making Mei Lin go back to China, never to bother Syaoran and Sakura again. Still, the youth with the ruby eyes was still in love with the person she had hopes or marrying.  
  
Sakura never thought twice about Mei Lin coming back, and stealing Syaoran.until now. Why was she with Syaoran in such a secluded part of the city? What was going on? The auburn-haired women crept closer to the scene so she could hear without being seen.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, Syaoran!" exclaimed Mei Lin.  
  
"So you think I'm doing the right thing?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Mei Lin laughed. "I've been waiting for this for so long. It's about time you do this."  
  
"If you say so." Syaoran continued hesitantly. "As long as Sakura doesn't find out, everything will be fine."  
  
"Don't worry so much! It will be our secret, and nobody will know a thing," comforted Mei Lin. "And didn't you say that Sakura left for the weekend to visit Touya's family?"  
  
"Your right. But I've never done this before," the twenty-two-year old said. Maybe I shouldn't go through with this. I don't know how Sakura would react if she were to find out from someone."  
  
"Syaoran! Stop being so scared." Mei Lin gave an exasperated sigh. "It was your idea in the first place. Just remember to come to my hotel room tonight at eight, and I'll guarantee that all your fears will melt away!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I guess everything will work out as long as Sakura doesn't find out," he said with a little more confidence. "Thanks Mei Lin."  
  
"Anytime, Syaoran. You won't be disappointed."  
  
The pair left in separate directions, without knowing another person was listening to their conversation. The third person was speechless, as she didn't move from her spot. She then fell to her knees in despair, not bothering to wipe the tears that started to role down her cheek. Was Syaoran having an affair with Mei Lin? She needed a second opinion.  
  
~*~(Tomoyo's House)~*~  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji answered the phone after is rang twice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo! You have to help me! I don't know if Syaoran's having an affair! Something's going on between Syaoran and Mei Lin, and I don't know what it is! What if-"  
  
Sakura was speaking a mile a minute, and Tomoyo did her best to calm her best friend down. Once Sakura was settled, she told Tomoyo everything she heard. The amethyst-eyed woman was only able to say one thing to comfort her friend.  
  
"Sakura. Think about all that you and Syaoran been through. First you were rivals, then you friends, and then they both of you confessed that you loved each other. He went to China because of his duties as Clan leader. As soon as he was finished, he came straight to Japan to be with you again. Now the two of you are in your early twenties, and the love shared is the purest of its kind. He loves you Sakura. He ought to be stupid to leave an angel like you."  
  
Sakura let out a shaky sigh, as she smiled at herself. Tomoyo was right. She and Syaoran have been through way too much to throw it all away. Still, what was Syaoran keeping from her? She decided that he should be the one to tell her.  
  
~*~(The Park)~*~  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura spotted him in front of the ice cream stand, and ran to catch up. Syaoran turned around, and the surprised look on his face was quickly replaced with a small smile.  
  
"Sakura! I.um.thought you weren't supposed to in town," stuttered Syaoran.  
  
Emerald eyes turned cold with her boyfriend's comportment. She needed to find out how important this meeting with his former fiancée actually was.  
  
"Touya's daughter has a twenty-four hour virus, so I had to post-pone my trip to Tokyo," Sakura began. It was about time that she threw the bait, as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "How would you like a nice, quiet evening at home? I could make dinner, we could snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie, and then we can-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said as he loosened her arms around him, and slipped away. "I already have plans. How about tomorrow? Think about it for now, and I'll call you later. Bye!"  
  
Before the girl with the auburn tresses was able to spurt out a word, her lover turned around and left in a hurry. Well, if he were not going to tell her, she would just have to find out for herself. If he were having an affair, both of them would pay for messing with her heart.  
  
~*~(Night)~*~  
  
Equipped with a long dark coat and hat that Tomoyo made her wear on her "stake out", Sakura kept herself hidden in the shadows, keeping an eye on the entrance of the hotel that Mei Lin was staying at. That was when she saw Syaoran going in exactly at the stroke of eight. It wasn't long before he met up with Mei Lin, and the two of them went back out. They were talking about something, but Sakura couldn't hear. However, she didn't want to be seen. It was too risky. The Chinese twosome started walking towards some place, and Sakura decided to follow. They walked until they got to the jewellery store. Syaoran went in, but Mei Lin stayed outside. Sakura had no idea what was happening. She decided that she was going to talk to Mei Lin herself. Before Sakura was able to cross the street, Syaoran came out with a wide smile on his face. He picked Mei Lin up, and hugged her as he spun her in circles. Mei Lin laughed, and when he put her down, he handed her a small box. Ruby eyes sparkled and emerald orbs raged when both women saw the ring, each in their separate places.  
  
Sakura saw enough. With tears streaming down her face, she ran across the street with only anger consuming her. Before anyone knew what was what happening, Syaoran received a punch in his stomach, and Mei Lin ended up with a slap on her face.  
  
"How could you?" yelled Sakura, not even bothering to wipe away her tears. "I loved you Syaoran, and now you're planning to marry this.this.TRAMP?"  
  
Sakura had a lot more to say, but her words were cut off when Syaoran and Mei Lin started laughing. What was going on? Her heart was crumbling in a million pieces, and all they could was laugh? Before Sakura was going to get violent again, Syaoran's laughter subsided, and his amber orbs became serious. He took Sakura in his arms, and her anger started slipping away.  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead, and said, "I love you, Sakura."  
  
He kissed her temple, and said, "You are my one and only for now, and forever.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as his lips travelled downwards, claiming her cheek, and then the hollow of her neck. Finally, he embraced her hand, and then the kisses stopped. Emerald eyes opened, and grew wide when she saw Syaoran on his knee, with a ring in his hand.  
  
"Sakura," he said with a voice filled with nothing else but love. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
A/N: We all know what her answer will be. Syaoran just needed some moral support from Mei Lin. Did you like it? Please tell me when you submit your review. (Hint, hint!) 


End file.
